


C'mon, It's Not That Bad.

by noneveragain



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, gerard tries spanking, wearing lady's underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt// Spanking</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon, It's Not That Bad.

Gerard and Frank were currently sitting on their couch in a make out session that wasn't really going anywhere, but they were fine with it because they _loved_ kissing each other.

Frank was  sitting on Gerard's lap, his hands clasped behind Gerard's head,  Gerard's hands on his waist as their lips melded together perfectly.

Frank enjoyed moments like this honestly.

Gerard's kisses were fucking irresistible and it didn't take long for Frank to realize that once they started dating.

Gerard was so shy in the beginning of their relationship and Frank was  honestly so proud of how far they both have come since then.

The kisses were slow and steady, Frank moaning gently in the other's mouth, rocking his hips on Gerard's, the slight pressure of their crotches pushing together had Gerard's cock swelling rapidly in his jeans.

"G-Gerard?" Frank stammered, hesitation clear in his voice.

"Yes baby?" Gerard asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Can we um, do that thing again..." Frank trailed off, his gaze meeting Gerard's, their hazel eyes locking as Gerard smirked to himself.

"You want me to spank you huh?" Gerard purred, biting Frank's earlobe softly, nibbling at the skin.

"Please," Frank begged, a desperate moan escaping from his lips.

"Upstairs, take off your pants and boxers and I'll be there in five." Gerard directed, watching as Frank scrambled up the stairs to their shared bedroom.

Gerard honestly fucking _loved_ whenever Frank asked to get spanked.

Gerard has never tried being spanked, so he didn't know how good it felt, but Frank seemed to fucking love it and if it made Frank happy, Gerard was willing to do it.

But because of Frank's hair trigger from the spanking, Gerard was usually left hard and aching while he applied the soothing cream to Frank's bum, so he came up with a system so to speak.

Whenever Frank would want a spanking, he'd send Frank to their bedroom, jerk off frantically downstairs and then do what Frank wanted him to upstairs so that he didn't have to deal with a boner after they were done.

Once Gerard had heard the sound of their bedroom door shutting, he wasted no time in slipping his sweatpants down and whipping his cock out, already hard and leaking from Frank's previous actions.

Kissing Frank was such a damn turn on to Gerard and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

Frank always made these little breathy whines and whimpers that just turned Gerard _on_ and _fuck -_ Gerard would be lying if he said he didn't get off to just thinking about Frank kissing him.

Gerard was there on his couch, stroking himself lazily, his head thrown back as he massaged his cock from base to tip, pressing his thumb in the slit, feeling the precum that was pooled there.

"F-Frank," Gerard grunted, his hips snapping upward and his head full of thoughts of Frank riding his cock, the sounds Frank would make.

Gerard was stroking a lot more quicker than he was previously, his wrist twisting a bit as he moved up his shaft.

Gerard bit his lip as a way of muffling some of the grunts and moans that were threatening to escape his mouth.

"Fuck." He panted, slowing his hand motions a bit as he felt that familiar heat in his stomach that signaled he was going to come soon.

He gave his cock a few hard tugs before he finally came in hot spurts, his come staining the floor, but they'll clean that up later.

Gerard walked up the stairs when he heard a muffled groan come from their bedroom.

The asshole started without him.

Gerard walked in, expecting to see Frank touching himself on the bed, but _no -_ Gerard saw something far more _better._

"F-Frank," Gerard gasped, staring at Frank who was wearing the bumless women's underwear they had bought a few weeks ago. He was on all fours and his cock was peeking up from the top of the underwear.

**((Here's a pic.)))**

"Like what you see?" Frank smirked, sticking his ass out a bit more causing Gerard to gasp.

"F-fuck, y-yeah. So hot Frankie." Gerard groaned, his cock twitching in his pants.

Gerard took a bit longer than he should've to just stare at Frank because _fuck -_ this was new and so _hot_ and Gerard wasn't entirely sure he wanted the moment to end.

"Spank me." Frank stated simply, jutting his ass out a bit more in the air.

Gerard groaned softly as he rushed behind Frank and smirked at the pale fleshy mounds that were in front of him.

"Been a bad boy Frankie?" Gerard cooed, stroking the pale flesh of Frank's bum.

"Yes, so bad." Frank whined, pushing his tush into Gerard's touch more.

"Spank me, please." Frank groaned, shaking his ass a bit more.

"Pain slut, you wanna be spanked huh?" Gerard smirked, pressing a kiss to Frank's bum, his hand stroking the skin again.

"P-please,"

"So polite." Gerard giggled wryly, smacking his hand down on Frank's bum.

"Fuck! More please," Frank choked out, his arms trembling as he continued to push his tush back.

Gerard felt his cock swell at the wrecked tone of Frank's voice from just a spank, but who was to blame him? Frank was fucking _hot._

Gerard brought his hand down again with much more force, the sting of the slap sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout Frank's body, his arms giving out to leave his face to fall into the pillow.

Frank's cock was aching and he could feel his release approaching, he just needed _more._

"G-Gerard please, please." He begged shamelessly, his face turned to the side on the pillow so Gerard could hear him better.

"Want another one?" Gerard smirked, looking at Frank's bum cheeks and the bright red prints he left on them.

" _Fuck yeah."_ Frank moaned, Gerard gently stroking the skin.

Frank's cock was pressing persistently against his stomach, precum leaking nonstop at this point, every spank sending a zing of pleasure to his cock.

Gerard spanked him for the third time, and Frank fucking _lost it._

He moaned harshly, his cock jumping wildly before he came all over the bed, his body trembling and eventually giving out, leaving him to fall in his own spunk as he tried to relax from his high.

Gerard on the other hand was so turned on it was hurting. He jerked off before this but _hell -_ Frank in bumless underwear was probably the hottest thing Gerard has seen, other than Frank of course, in a while and his cock couldn't help but notice that as well.

Frank laid across Gerard's lap and Gerard started applying some of the soothing cream to Frank's red bum, soothing the dull ache that was present there.

"I see you have a problem too hm?" Frank smirked, his eyes glazed over from his reeling orgasm.

"You should really see how you look in those panties." Gerard chuckled, putting the cream away and handing Frank a towel to clean himself up.

"Gerard wait, you should try spanking. You might like it." Frank said, looking up at Gerard with those beautiful hazel eyes of his.

"I don't know, I'm into pain but I'm not sure if that's something for me you know?"

"Just try it? I'll do one and you tell me whether or not you like it." Frank smiled, getting up from the bed.

"Why not, I mean you seem to enjoy it." Gerard giggled, pulling off his sweatpants and getting in the position Frank was previously in.

"I'll only do one and you tell me whether or not you like it."

"Okay."

Frank wasted no time in quickly bringing his hand down to Gerard's ass, a bright red print forming on his bum.

"Fuck!" Gerard moaned, pangs of pain throughout his body, but they felt _good._

Gerard was actually really fucking enjoying this.

"Another, please." He begged, knowing why Frank loved it so much.

"You like it huh?" Frank smirked, smacking his hand down again, Gerard's body jolting forward at the sudden move and his cock twitching at the pleasure.

"I think I'm gonna come." Gerard moaned, sticking his ass back against Frank.

"Yeah? Gonna come for me like this?" Frank asked, bringing both hands down at once on Gerard's, sending an enormous amount of shockwaves throughout Gerard's body, all ending in his dick.

Frank spanked him a final time, Gerard throwing his head down into the pillow and moaning harshly as he came all over his chest and _kept coming._

"Oh fuck, so good." He moaned, his voice wrecked.

"I see why you like it so much."

"Hey Gerard?"

"Yes Frank?

"Would you mind spanking me again?" Frank giggled.

"W-wha-" Gerard paused, seeing as Frank had a boner, _again._


End file.
